Issabella
by tatortot28
Summary: Bella's blood doesn't sing to Edward. She's seen the Cullens before and she knows what they are. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: What would it be like if Bella had seen/known the Cullens before she came to Forks? If she was years younger when she saw them. In this story, Bella's blood doesn't sing to Edward. It is still a strong pull but he can resist easily enough.**

 **I also already wrote this chapter and published it under a different account but i was a doofus and forgot to write down the password so I forgot and ended up accidentally signing out and it just became a big thing. My previous account was tatortot2804.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

I miss Phoenix. The warm weather, clear skies and flat terrain were some of my favorite parts. My mom was, of course, one of the reasons too. When Charlie and mom split up, I was merely a child. I was too young to remember it but I've heard stories. Every summer, I would come visit Charlie in Forks, Washington while mom was doing chemo. The cancer finally won and so I found myself packing my bags and moving back to my birthplace.4

That was merely two days ago. I start my first day of school here tomorrow. I will be a junior. It is the middle of spring so everybody will already have their groups and cliques made and divided by now.

I tried and tried to fall asleep but I'm not used to the rain so it just kept me awake. As I drifted in and out of consciousness, I had dreams of the past few days. I saw the light fade out of my moms eyes as she died in the hospital bed. The machine flatlined but I barely acknowledged it as I was hysterical. I wept and sobed onto my dead mothers lap. Phil and Charlie had to drag me away from her. I remembered the funeral that was held a couple days later. It was the only time I had seen Charlie and Phil in suits. I'm surprised that I could even see them through the tears in my eyes. I had hated all the pitying looks I got. I disliked the sorrys too. Unless it's your fault she died, don't say sorry. I saw the moment in the airport when I had my last glances at Phoenix and Phil.

I was startled out of my nightmares by my alarm. I hopped out of bed and into the shower. I had to share a bathroom with Charlie. I let the warm water work out all the stress that had built up over night.

When I stumbled down the stairs, I found Charlie sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to be at work by now." I said suspiciously.

"I called in and said I would be late. First day of school and all." He said gruffly while standing up. "Just wanted to say 'have a good day' and all that stuff." I smiled what little I could. Charlie could be such a softie. "Thanks Ch-dad but you didn't need to do that." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie - to his face at least.

"It was no problem. . . . Well, see you tonight." he added after a moment of silence before heading out the door.

The rest of the morning went by fast and before I knew it, I was headed out the door too. I paused to admire my ancient truck that Charlie had gotten me as a homecoming present. It was faded red and was terrifyingly loud but the radio and heat worked which I was not expecting.

It wasn't hard to find the school. It was a collection of small buildings that were numbered. I parked in front of the building labeled 'Office' and quickly turn my engine off. Hopping out of the truck, I slipped and nearly fell but was able to grab onto the mirror and steady myself.

Walking into the office, I am greeted by lots of potted plants and a way to happy looking secretary with bright red hair. The office was warm and small.  
"Can I help you?" she asked looking up.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I said and immediately, I saw pity and awareness in her eyes. I'm sure I was a topic of gossip in the town. The Chief's passed, ex-wife's daughter coming home at last. She dug around in some papers and apparently found what she was looking for. She brought some papers to the counter for me and went through the typical transfer stuff. When it was time for me to go, she gave me a sad smile and I smiled back as best as I could without looking like I was in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I'm not SM**

When I went out, I got back in my truck and followed trafic. I was pleased to find that most vehicles were similar to mine when it came to age. The morning went by fast and everybody was friendly. Some were too friendly. I had to discourage a boy named Mike a couple times. I wondered how long it will take before I run out of excuses and polie ways out of his offers.

I walked with Angela and Jessica to lunch. They seemed nice enough. Angela was quiet but friendly and Jessica wouldn't stop talking. As we entered the cafeteria, I saw them. A group of five beautiful teens sat at a corner table each with a tray of untouched food in front of them. They could have been models straight from a magazine. They weren't talking either. They just sat there looking into space at no one and nothing. One boy in particular sent a shiver down my spine. I couldn't remember why though.

"Who are they?" I interrupted Jessica mid rant. She looked peeved at this but when she noticed who I was looking at, her anger dissolved.

"They are the Cullens. Mr. Cullen moved here with his wife and the five children. They're all adopted too. The weirdest part is they are together. _Together_ , together. Dating. Emmett Cullen, the big one is with the blonde one, Rosalie Hale, Rose for short. Alice Cullen, the little one with spiky hair is with Jasper Hale, the tall, honey blonde one." she said pointing to each one for me.

They all looked somehow the same. They all had wicked pale skin, paler than mine and they had circles under their eyes but they were all extremely good looking.

"And the last one?" I persisted. By now we were sitting at a table full of people.

"That's Edward Cullen." as she said this, he looked at our table as if the teacher had called on him and we caught eyes. I dropped my gaze but not before seeing a look of shock on Edward's face. Jessica was silent for a moment and when she giggled, Edward quickly looked away. My cheeks flushed and I lifted my head. I know where I saw him from. A couple years ago, I was visiting Charlie. I was at the music shop when- being me -I tripped. Before I knew what was happening, an arm reached around my waist and caught me. That arm was freezing cold and rock hard. It belonged to Edward. After that day, I started noticing Edward around town and it made me curious. He didn't seem to eat. He didn't get cold. His skin was cold and rock hard. I did some research and nothing seemed to fit very well but then I found this book of old stories and legends. Edward Cullen was a blood sucker. A vampire. I was pulled back to reality when Jesica continued spewing information. "He's not dating anybody and extremely hot but apparently he is the people here aren't good enough for him." she said. It sounded like a case of sour grapes and I bit my lip to keep from smiling. I wondered when she had been turned down. Even Edward, who was across the cafeteria, looked like he was trying to hide a smile at this.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked after a moment.

"No, they just moved here a two or three years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I felt relief and pity. Relief because I wasn't the only one from away and pity because they were clearly not accepted.

Just then, the lunch bell rang and I was shook out of thoughts. I checked my schedule and found that I had Biology. When I got in the classroom, the teacher was at the back of the room. As I was walking down the aisle, I walked past Edward who surprised me by meeting my gaze. His dark amber eyes shocked me. I was captivated and couldn't look away. Just then, my feet caught on a bag strap and I went down. I braced for impact when I felt a familiar arm snake around my waist.

From one look at Edward, I could tell he was trying not to laugh. He had a small smile on his face and his honey colored eyes were sparkling. Wait. did his eyes change color?


	3. Author's Note 1

**I don't know where I'm going with this story yet. Suggestions would be a great help! Thank you so much for your follows and comments! I'll post as soon as I've got something good.**

 **~Tatortot28**


	4. Chapter 3

**I want to thank Arwengeld for your suggestions/comment. I think you have helped show me how I want the next part to be. The italics are Bella's thoughts.**

Without thinking about it, I blurted out "Did your eyes just change color?" I immediately blushed and hoped my whisper had been drowned out by the other kids talking. I had no such luck. I quickly flinched out of his grasp remember the reason behind the change. _It's because he's a vampire_ my mind stated. _Stay away._

"No . . . the different lights make my eyes appear different colors."

"Oh. Well thanks for catching me again." I said trying to politely get away from the vampire that was in front of me.

"Yeah, how's your ankle?" he asked. It surprised me that he even remembered. When I fell, I twisted my ankle, spraining it.

"Good. I've broken it since then though but that's better too." I said remembering the day I jumped out of a tree that I had been climbing and broke my ankle. That was also the day my mom had band me from climbing trees. _Get out of here. He's bad. He'll kill you._

"What did you do?" Edward asked as the teacher signed my slip and gave me a book. "Ride a bike?"

"No, I've been banned from riding a bike since I was 8. I climbed a tree." The bike riding incident had given me a broken arm and a concussion. By now we were sitting at a black topped lab table. _GET AWAY FROM HIM!_ One side of my mind shouted. _If Edward were bad, he wouldn't have caught me._ Another part of me reasoned.

He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.

"And Bella, why were you climbing a tree if you can't even ride a bike due to your lack of balance."

"I climbed the tree just fine thank you very much. It was getting out of the tree that broke my ankle. I landed wrong." I realized something. "How do you know my name?"

 _Creepy. Some sources say that vampires have super hearing. I wonder if that's the case._

"I think everyone knows your name. The entire town has been waiting for you to arrive."  
"No. I mean why did you call me Bella?"

He frowned. "Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, it's just I think Cha- I mean my dad calls me Isabella behind my back. That's what everybody seems to know me as." I tried to explain while feeling like and utter moron.

"Oh." thankfully he let it drop and I looked away awkwardly.

Just then Mr. Banner started class. The slides in the box were out of order and working as partners, we had to identify and separate the slides of onion root tip cells and label them. We weren't supposed to use our books. I had already done this lab.

"Get started." Mr. Banner said.

"Ladies first partner?" Edward asked with a smile that left me staring at him like an idiot. "Or I could go?" he said.

"No, I'll go." He was clearly questioning my sanity.

I was showing off just a bit. I snapped the slide into place and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I briefly studied the slide.

"Prophase." My assessment was confident.

"Do you mind if I look?" he said grabbing my hand to stop me from removing the slide. His fingers were just as icy cold as his arms were. They felt like he had been holding them in a snow drift seconds ago but that's not why I jerked my hand away. When he touched me, I felt an electric current go through us. _Cold just like in Jake's stories._

"Cold one," I murmured under my breath. I didn't mean to. I have a habit of speaking to myself when I'm focusing.

"What?" he had gone rigid and immediately pulled his hand back.

"What what?" I replied. _Brilliant. Now he's gonna kill you because you know his secret. Just great._

"What did you just say?" Edward's tone had lost all of it's kindness. It was now an automatic response.

"Oh, I-I was just thinking of some fairy tales . . . that my mother used to tell me." You could tell I was lying. I could tell he didn't fall for it.

However he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched as he took an even shorter look than I had.

"Prophase," he agreed then wrote it in the first space of our worksheet. He swiftly snapped the second slide in and glanced at it. "Anaphase," he stated.

I tried to keep my voice calm but it came out shakey. "May I?"

He looked at me probably calculating if I would tell his secret or not. Edward must have come to a decision because he gave me a tentative smile and handed the microscope to me. I swallowed and eagerly looked through the eyepiece only to be disappointed. Dang it, he was right.

"Slide three?" I held out my hand for it without looking.

He handed it to me and it seemed like he was taking care not to touch my skin. I took the most fleeting glance I could manage.  
"Interface." I passed him the microscope before he could ask. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. I would have written it while he looked, but his clear, elegant script intimidated me. I didn't want to spoil the page with my clumsy scrawl.

We were finished before anybody else was close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing slides again and again and another group had their book open under the table.

Class ended soon after we were done. I was surprised to find that I was sad about this. _You shouldn't be sad to be away from a vampire. He'll kill you._ After my mom died, I had pushed my friends away. I ignored them when the tried to include me in their conversations. Now, at least with Edward, I was almost back to my normal self. _You shouldn't be happy. You should be terrified of him._ The voice in my head commented. It was right. I shouldn't be sad to be away from a monster. I should be happy or relieved. _You shouldn't be happy when you sit next to a vampire that could kill you any second but you are. Maybe he's good. Maybe he won't hurt you._ The other voice replied.

The drive home was quiet. I didn't turn on the radio. I was to lost in my thoughts. When I got home, I almost drove by the house. Charlie wasn't home yet so I started dinner and while the potatoes were cooking, I did some homework.


End file.
